Kili, King Under The Mountain
by Sirene71
Summary: This a continuation of my other story "Kili Cannot Be Dead." It picks up directly where the first story left off- all of the line of Durin had been killed in BOFA but Aule the Valar would not let that stand...the one most worthy to rule was returned...Kili of course! I intend for this to span many years of his rule. This def. includes Tauriel- I luv fluffy/happy Kiliel ships!
1. Chapter 1

Chp24

Tauriel awoke to some rays of sunshine actually coming through a small window in the cozy chamber that Kili had had prepared for her. Now that the battle was over, there was so much to do...well, so much for Kili and the dwarves to do. Tauriel wasn't sure what to with herself now, she just wanted to be helpful however she could and be with Kili as much possible. Which, of late, hasn't been much. This caused her some distress, as doubt started to creep into her mind again. That their feelings professed under such duress, he might think differently now that he has the burden of a kingdom on him. In addition, many of the other dwarves outside a few in Kili's company, paid her little heed, and if they did- it was usually contemptuous. Maybe their "love" could not overcome all the challenges they had in store for them?

She rolled over in bed and pulled the blankets over her head. Maybe she wouldn't even leave her room today...who would even notice, she thought moodily. Just then, there was quiet knocking at the door. She didn't bother getting up to answer it. More persistent knocking...then, a quiet voice, "Tauriel...Tauriel...are you there?" She instantly sat up-she knew that voice. She scrambled to find proper clothes and hurriedly put them on. She went over to the door and slowly opened it. From the hallway, Kili was standing there holding a tray with some breakfast fare and had a puppy dog smile on his face. Tauriel's heart kept...maybe her thoughts before were wrong?

He nervously entered the room and sat the tray on a small table that was there. "Hi...Tauriel. I...just wanted to make sure you are well. I'm so sorry I haven't had been able to check on you more." She gave herself an internal "whew" and said, "I cannot even imagine everything you must have to attend to right now my Lord." "Okay..." Kili said, "will you sit with me?" She nodded, wondering about so many things he could possibly want to talk with her about. They went and sat on a comfortable couch that was near the little window.

They sat close, but not touching one another. Tauriel slightly shifted her feet nervously. Kili started, "Tauriel...it is not necessary to call me Lord. You are from another... kingdom, it..it is not right." She bowed her head. He shifted himself to be a little closer to her. He gently lifted her chin with his thumb and forefinger so they were looking in each other's eyes, "Taur-i-el" he said slowly, sing-song like. "I know many deep feelings have passed between us...and yet we have hardly spoken, hardly shared...in our short time together." She looked at him with affirming eyes and nodded her agreement. Unspoken thoughts flowed between them for awhile. Then, she allowed herself to put her head on his broad shoulders and snuggled next to him. He was a little surprised at this, but immediately put his arm around her and held her tight.

In their sweet embrace, Kili could tell Tauriel was softly crying and arranged her so they were facing one another and holding hands. "Tauriel...what is wrong?" Tauriel said, "Kili, yes...we have been through so much in such a very short period of time, but..."

Now it was time was for Kili to have doubts about their relationship, and he withdrew his hands from hers; maybe he had been too forward, he thought. She was surprised by his actions and this time Tauriel slid closer to him and cupped his scratchy jawline with her soft hand. "I just mean that I know full well the depths of our feelings, and I would take nothing back; but.. there is just so much...so much, to...overcome." At this last part she let out a heartbreaking sob because she couldn't hold it in any longer. She continued through her sobs, "You are to be King, Kili! I am not even considered higher class among my own kin...I'm just a lowly Sylvan elf. And probably an outcast at that!"

Kili interrupted her before she could continue her rant. He took both of her hands and looked directly at her. "Tauriel, it seems that death itself could not even keep us apart and I will never give up on you. No matter what we must face, here; I could never do it without you by my side." Tauriel could not believe, but should have, his depth of feelings for her and looked into his soft and warm eyes, so much love and hope exuding from them and into hers.

Kili continued, "Tauriel, would ...would you stay here with me in the mountain? I know I have no right to ask that of you. You must miss your home and your own kin, after all that has happened...but, I've come to realize, I cannot, it seems...to, umm, live without you." He had emphasized the word "live" and this, more than anything else, brought a smile to her face and silenced her slow flowing tears. "Well, you do seem to find yourself in many precarious situations, my reckless master dwarf; I think I might need to stay around and keep you out of trouble for good," said Tauriel, cupping Kili's scratchy face in both her hands. They looked into each other's eyes and slowly touched their foreheads together, their hands intertwined and so much love flowing between them, words need not be spoken.

They sat like that for a very long while. But all of sudden Kili shook his head, like waking from a dream, "blimey, Tauriel... I must get back. There's so much to do. The men of Laketown are rumored to be sending their spokesman, Bard the Dragonslayer to the mountain today to inquire of their recompense that Thorin had promised them. I would very much like to have you there with me." I brought you something to eat. Can you join us the main hall as soon as you are finished?" Tauriel also was as one coming out of a stupor, "Of course, Kili. Anything you wish." At that last part, one of Kili's eyebrows raised and a sly smile came onto his face. He took another look into her telling eyes and gave her quick, knowing peck on the cheek and in a flash was out her door. Tauriel smiled a huge smile and grabbed a small pillow that was on the couch they had been seated on and gave it a tremendous hug, still not believing that all her hopes and dreams seem to be comIng true. She jumped up and raced to the table to eat what he had brought her and then sought to look for some finer clothing, all with that big smile still on her face.

_Hello all~~ thank you for patiently waiting for the next part of our little story here. As mentioned, I do plan on continuing their story. I have quite a bit I want to write for them...but it will take a long while to get there unfortunately...1) because I want to explore many years of their lives 2) I done have much time to write._

_Let me know what you think :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello all! I hope you have found this next part of the story, which is the continuation of "Kili Cannot Be Dead." I just felt that now that Kili is back, it should be a separate storyline. This one will be rated M because I eventually want to get to Kili & tauriel being "together" ;)_**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

Chp 25

Tauriel wound her way through passageways that were becoming more familiar to her. Some of them were partially blocked as the renovations under the mountain still had not began in earnest. Tauriel thought it might take many generations of dwarves to have them restored to their former glory. Well, first things first, she thought as she quickened her pace. Addressing the concerns of the men in the nearby city were of Kili's primary thoughts right now, and therefore hers too.

There hadn't been many suitable items of clothing for her to wear. Obviously, before the battle, she had had only her armor and everyday tunics which had been heavily soiled from the fighting. Ori and Bilbo had taken these items away to the laundries to see if they could be salvaged; meanwhile they had to scrounge up some clothes that might fit her. All they could find were some woollens for some of the larger dwarves. Ori had given them to Dori to try and tailor to a little bit better fit for her; because, everyone knew, he was the best with needle and thread. As she quickly hastened through the hallways, the heavy fabric, so unlike the soft and sheer ones of her kin, felt very scratchy against her skin. She had learned to mend torn and ripped clothing on the fly for after skirmishes and things, but not to make anything from scratch.

Gathering these fabrics as she hurried up a somewhat broken flight of stone stairs she sighed...Oh well, she couldn't be choosy right now, with many dwarves still suffering or recuperating and there being no other elves that stayed behind that could help her craft some clothing more suitable. She wistfully remembered that right after the battle, Thranduil had ordered all of the elven dead loaded into carts and taken back to Mirkwood for the fitting tributes common among their kin, and left with his entire host without any further words for the survivors of the mountain or the city. Certainly these men and dwarves had not heard the last from her king of the forest, she darkly thought.

She was getting closer to the outer halls because she could start smelling the outside air and feel the presence of the natural light and she knew her destination lay past this smaller chamber which was decorated with tapestries and many small pillars. The tapestries that remained were mostly unreadable and severely torn and frayed, most likely from the dragon's rampaging. And the pillars, empty or broken now, must have displayed many fine busts or sculptures, perhaps of the likenesses of the line of Durin; but sadly all that was left was much crumbled stone and dust. This was probably the once proud and beautiful throne room where the King Under The Mountain made his weighty decisions and proclamations. And yes, the magnificent throne seat was still there, not touched because it was carven out of the rock wall itself. Looking above the seat...she saw it. The hollowed out area where the Arkenstone would rest, barren and cold now. With a twinge of resentment of all the ills that damned stone has caused, her eyes drifted back to the empty seat. She's glad that the stone now rests with Thorin in his burial chamber. Her thoughts drifted back to Kili- He's so humble, she thought happily, about her prince, that he hadn't wanted to use the seat for this very important meeting; but was holding it in the main grande entrance hall, of which she would arrive at behind these large oaken double doors.

Not throwing the doors open, but not opening them lightly either; the heavy doors parted and she saw as bright sunlight streamed into the cavernous space. The opening into the mountain still bore the immense gash where the fire drake had escaped to destroy the nearby town. Now any change of sky or temperature would immediately become evident because of the opening. Upon entering the chamber, Tauriel noted that everyone stopped their conversations and stared at her. She found Kili first and he gave her a quick closed-mouthed smile. Then, most of the rest just perturbed looks for interrupting this important meeting. She saw that dwarf and man alike were sitting around a large wooden table which had been placed off to the side in the mighty hall. Kili was at the head of the table and Balin was at his side. The small dwarf that was her friend, Ori, stood away from the table behind a podium with a book and quill in front of him. He gave her a nervous smile as she entered the room. Then she looked back at the table and Bilbo the Halfling was opposite Kili and next to him was an empty chair. Dwalin, the ever-present fierce guard for the royal line, was standing next to the wall close to Kili. The two grumpy dwarves that Tauriel saw the other day were seated at one side of the table. Also present was Bard, seated opposite the dwarves, and some of his men were present, also stationed by the wall.

Tauriel noted the surprised and puzzled looks she was getting from Bard as she approached the table. Kili, Bilbo and Bard rose from their chairs, the dwarves, of course stayed seated. Kili motioned for her to take the empty seat next to Bilbo, which she did. They all still watched her as she took the seat. With all eyes upon her, she still wouldn't have felt comfortable even in proper attire; but in these ill fitting and scratchy clothes it just made it much worse. As she sat low in the chair, wanting to just melt into the background, she wondered why she would need to be at a meeting of this magnitude.

One of the grumpy dwarves sneered and gave a loud "hummph" in Tauriel's direction and said, "Ar'right...lets get on with'is." Kili picked up on the rude gesture and she could see him clench his jaw. Quick acting and ever the diplomat, Balin also sensed Kili's rising anger and put his hand on Kili's shoulder. To which, the younger dwarf when sensing his touch, seemed to slowly remember he must now learn to keep his anger in check, and returned to his former state of wary anticipation. Balin internally shook his head and thought to himself; oy, this one...he's going to need a LOT of tutelage. Then he said, "yes, yes Dalen, we just had to wait for everyone before we got properly started." He gave a genuine smile Tauriel's way, and said, "and now, we're all here."

Balin continued to the entire gathering, "Lord Bard, the Dragonslayer, we welcome you and your kinsman to Erebor, to be received by Prince Kili, the soon-to-be-crowned King Under the Mountain and these witnesses; Dalen & Galen of the Iron Hills, Lady Tauriel from the Mirkwood realm, Bilbo Baggins, Halfling of the Shire, and our scribe, Ori." He continued, "What is it you wish to have an audience with Prince Kili about?" Bard took this as his cue and slowly rose from his seat. He cleared his throat, "Lord Kili, I am glad to see that you are well and thank you for allowing us entrance into your newly reclaimed halls, which," ... he hesitated for a brief second, is...umm, why I must speak to you in such urgency." They all look at him intently, then he continued, "Your Uncle Thorin promised the men of Laketown reparations if you and your kin were able take back the mountain. Because of your attempt, we incurred much suffering, death and destruction. Of which, I myself, am the one who brought down the beast and stopped him from further terrorizing that YOU and your kin set upon us! I am here on behalf of those of Esgaroth who demand repayment of this debt so that we may ease suffering and start to rebuild our lives." After he finished, Bard let out a long sigh, as one who has had a mighty weight lifted off of him.

They all looked at him and Bard, sensing all their eyes upon him, stood up a little straighter and waited patiently for a decision to come. The two dwarves from the Iron Hills looked absolutely repulsed, Bilbo and Tauriel turned their gazes to Kili, who was sitting there with a somewhat thoughtful expression on his face, and Balin was whispering in his ear to which Kili shook his head adamantly. Bard and his men exchanged dark looks and prepared for the worst. Dwalin put his hand on his sword and took a defensive stance. Kili was still seemingly arguing in Khuzdul with Balin and even Tauriel started to get nervous from all the tension in the large room. Kili stood up and patted Balin's shoulder. The older dwarf just shook his head and sighed. Kili approached Bard's side of the table and everyone braced for his decision.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Here is the next chapter...hope you enjoy. Thank you so much for taking the time to read and all your lovely reviews! :) Sweet & fluffy stuff on the way soon ;) (yay!)_**

Kili had left his seat and was approaching Bard with his decision. Everyone was unsure how this was going to play out, so Dwalin came to stand next to Kili and Bard's men also came a little closer to protect their leader if need be; the rest stayed in their seats in tense anticipation. Kili kept walking until he was mere inches from Bard, and again, guards's hands twitched near their swords or such weapons they had brought with them. Kili, who was a fair bit shorter than Bard, suddenly reached up and gave Bard a tremendous hug! Bard, very taken aback, gave Kili then his men quizzical looks, in turn and patted Kili on his back too.

After a brief period they released each other, and Kili spoke first, "Bard, I know your people and mine have both endured much hardship for many long years due to that horrible creature. When my uncle told us of this quest, I admit the thought of reclaiming our sacred halls, the thirst for adventure and getting to mete out justice for all enemies; was an overwhelming pull for me, heedless of what would happen to me or any others. And now, looking back on all that has been lost...I wonder if any of this was worth it?" As Kili said these last words, he looked around the vast chamber - the remnants of the melted gold, and jewels and coins still littered the destruction of the once majestic halls, he had a very sad and melancholy look on his face. But as he looked all around, he saw Tauriel again. Her head was slightly tilted as she looked at Kili, wet eyes sparkling at him. He walked around the table to where Tauriel sat. He put his hand on the back of her chair, "Yes, our hurts and losses are incalculable, but some things have been gained," as he looked down at Tauriel, caring not what the others present made of this gesture.

Kili continued, now looking in Bard's direction, "There is something else Lord Bard- When I was grievously injured, you were the only one that took me in and offered help, I will never forget the care and courtesy you showed me that day." Bard seemed surprised by Kili's reaction, because he hadn't had much dealings with dwarves; but those few he had had, he figured them all to be greedy and selfish. As Kili sensed Bard's unusual reaction, he continued, "Therefore, it is my decision, albeit against the counsel of some others assuredly, that you and your people may have one third of the treasure of the Mountain as repayment of the debt as promised by Thorin. I know this does not bring back the dead, or heal all the ills that you have suffered but hopefully this comparably small amount will help you rebuild your city and your lives." His weighty proclamation hung in the air for a few moments as everyone besides Kili, and maybe Balin, were too shocked to react immediately. Bard's men, very teary-eyed looked to their leader and Bard, overwhelmed by what Kili had said, dropped to one knee and Bard's men immediately did the same and they all bowed their heads reverently.

Kili walked over to Bard, "Nay, nay...my friend," as he helped Bard up. "Let us create new bonds of friendship and fellowship from this day forward. May our two realms share in the peace and prosperity of the newly won mountain and endeavor to maintain these kingdoms for the benefit of all our peoples and for many generations to come." Bard grasped Kili's hand in both of his and gratefully shook them up and down; and now Bard had shown his custom of gratitude, it was Kili's turn. He motioned Bard to stoop a little lower and Kili touched his forehead to Bard's for a few moments. Bard gratefully continued the gesture until he noticed a commotion coming from the other side of the table, that made everyone take notice.

"Whatta'ya be thinkin, Kili?" Dalen screamed, as Balin and Dwalin went over to restrain their two kin who were completely furious. Ori, who had been busily writing everything down that had been spoken, just stood there, too dumbstruck to do anything. Galen continued, "there is NO way we be allowin this to happen! Many dwarven lives were spent gaining and fighting for this treasure! It is ours alone, now that many have perished just to reclaim it! We're not about to just be handin it over to a bunch of fishers-men."

Tauriel & Bilbo got up from their chairs with horrified looks on their faces, she even instinctually stepped in front of Bilbo as a protective measure and Bard and his men reached for their weapons, not knowing what would happen next. It was Kili that strode over to the four dwarves, he stood up tall and erect and with kingly bearing he looked directly at Galen and Dalen and said, "that will be ENOUGH!" He continued very sternly, "After these bonds of fellowship that have been forged today...I WILL NOT permit you to speak thusly! Tauriel had never seen Kili act so proud and strong, even Dalen and Galen seemed cowed for the moment. "I know I have not been crowned your king...yet," Kili said forcibly, "but I am of the direct line of Durin and you WILL do what I say!" Everyone in the chamber seemingly held their breath and just watched Kili in awe. Even Kili momentarily seemed surprised with himself and what he had done.

He regained his composure quickly and, more softly this time, addressed everyone but was looking in the dwarves direction, "don't you understand...this horde is cursed. I will not let it corrupt any Durin ever again," Kili said, very misty eyed, thinking of his uncle. "We will once again have a great and mighty kingdom...but not with this treasure. Therefore, the best use of it is to disperse it to those in need. Another third of it will go to our kin who helped us in our dire need," he motioned to the dwarves from the Iron Hills. The rest, given away to such other worthy cause or ally who has need for it." The two dwarves paused for a moment, slowly nodding their heads at each other, then nodded at Kili. Everyone seemingly let out that collective breath as Dalen and Galen stepped to Kili and head butted him, signaling a fine dwarvish pact, and everyone chuckled. Kili then exchanged pleasantries with the others, but glanced over at Tauriel who was absolutely beaming at him, and he blushed with pride.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello~~ I'm back...sorry for the delay :) more to come VERY soon...*wink *wink_**

Chp 27

Kili ordered a fine feast brought to the chamber for all those assembled. He also sent for Gloin, who was the best at keeping track of finances. He gave him orders to assemble a team of dwarves to start inventorying all the treasure and getting it ready for dispersement. Meanwhile, everyone was enjoying the feast. Kili and Bard were talking excitedly about the properties of boats and which made for the best excursions. Dalen and Galen were quietly talking amongst themselves and Ori, now sitting next to Bilbo, were having a laugh about some mountain trolls they had run into on their journey while Tauriel listened to their humorous tale. She was sitting at the opposite end of the table as Kili and kept stealing glances at him. He was easily laughing with the men and she couldn't help but smile and be proud of how he acted and his decision. She knew that had been the right thing to do with all the gold; knew the aire of corruption that came with it. And if she had any hesitancy that Kili might be tempted by it like Thorin had, at least now there would be no chance the sickness could creep into his heart with the treasure gone. She also wondered if Kili had felt that way all along about the treasure or just came upon that thought during the meeting. She didn't have long to wonder as Bard excused himself from his seat and started walking straight towards Tauriel.

Before Tauriel knew it, Bard was in front of her and grasping her hand and kissing her knuckles. Kili noticed the gesture and hurried over to her side. Bard said, "Lady Tauriel, I never did get a chance to thank you for saving my children." Kili went whew, Bard not even noticing, so Kili pretended he was talking to Bilbo. "For I heard it was you and your kin who came in and dispatched of the orcs that were following the dwarves. Thank you so much for protecting them. For this, I can never repay you. But, I wanted to make sure you knew how much it meant to me," Bard finished. Tauriel was completely taken aback, but grateful for his words nonetheless. "Of course Lord Bard. I could never sit idle when any innocents are in danger. It is not in our nature to let orc filth wantonly pillage and destroy and I am glad they are safe." Now it was Kili's turn to beam at Tauriel, thinking of how lucky he is that this incredible, beautiful creature who cares for him; is also a strong and capable fighter, and for that he was sure his mother and Thorin would be proud of.

Everyone chatted for a little longer, then Balin stood up and nodded to Ori to grab his quill, "Thank you everyone for joining us. We request that you remain or return here at the kingdom, for at the next full moon, Prince Kili will be crowned as King of Erebor and there will be a joyous feast and celebration!" Tauriel then looked at Kili, who had a sheepish smile on his face, and to all the cheers, he stood up and gave a few quick bows. Looking around, Tauriel with her heightened elf senses noted that not everyone was cheering, Dalen and Galen were giving each other knowingly dark looks and sneers, which made her pause momentarily from her celebrating for Kili. She sighed, and thought internally that she will need to keep a closer eye on them.

Bard and his men bid their farewells to the dwarves and left to return to their city, much happier than when they had come. Meanwhile Balin spoke to the rest that were assembled, "Dalen and Galen, we hope ye be stayin here for Kili's coronation right?" The dwarves looked at each other and said, Aye...of course...we wouldn't miss it." Balin said, "splendid" but Tauriel was the only one to notice their very slight winks to each other. Balin continued, "and Lady Tauriel and Master Bilbo we would also be honored to have you stay here in the mountain to be present for this joyous event?" Bilbo answered first, "while, yes, I am very anxious to return to my home after our long and eventful journey; I would be honored to see Kili become king, and deservedly so. So yes, I will stay," he smiled at Kili. Kili again, blushed and nodded at Bilbo, then they all looked Tauriel's way. Now she could feel her cheeks flush and she thought for a moment, "nothing would make me happier," and her beaming smile went across the table and all just for Kili. Kili locked eyes with her, silent emotions exchanging between them. "Well, er...wonderful. Now will you all excuse us," he nodded towards Balin and Ori. Everyone else got up to leave. "Umm, Tauriel... I'd like to speak with you after my brief meeting here, would you mind staying around for a little bit?" She replied, "yes, of course" so she sat back down in her seat.

Now that it was just the three dwarves, and Tauriel, Kili felt a little more relaxed. "Okay lads...what's next?" he said. Balin proceeded to go over the many responsibilities that needed to be taken care of, "Ori, make sure your getting all this- Firstly, we need to make ready as much of the common areas as possible and that it is cleaned and repaired. This includes many guests rooms on the upper levels- there will be many folk a'travelin from far and wide for your coronation." Kili replied, "of course, let's see...have Bofur head that up." Balin thought that was a good decision because Bofur had helped build many of the chambers in their home in the Blue Hills and carved many fine things out if stone. "Bombur, of course, can make arrangements for the food," said Kili, and all around the table had a good laugh.

"So Balin, what else is there?" Kili said as he looked across the table at Tauriel, who was sitting patiently in her chair and smiling at him; he stretched his arms out and cracked his elbows, and let out a humongous yawn. "Well, there's more...but...I suppose it can wait until tomorrow mornings briefing...oh...should I have Dwalin arrange for guards at the gates and at the treasure hoarde?" "Kili yawned again, but was smiling Tauriel's way at the same time, "yes, yes, yes...that will be fine," he replied through one last yawn. "Very well, we will reconvene in the morning, lord Kili," said Balin. He and Bilbo and Ori got up from their chairs and started to leave the chamber, Kili thought of something all of a sudden, "Ori, a moment, please." "Yes, your lordship?" He said as he went over to Kili's side. Kili bent down slightly to whisper in Ori's ear for a few moments. Ori smiled and looked at Tauriel then hurried to catch up with the others. Kili sighed and slowly rose from his seat. As he walked over to Tauriel, she noticed a very slight limp in his right leg. "Would you take a walk with me Tauriel? I've been wanting to show you something." She replied demurely, "yes, of course Kili."


	5. Chapter 5

**_As promised~~ the next Chp! Enjoy :)_**

Chp 28

Tauriel followed Kili. He led her to the back of the large entrance chamber, so it took a little bit to walk there there. While walking, they both were side by side, Kili smiled sheepishly up at Tauriel (she really wasn't that much taller than him, a head maybe, because Kili was unusually tall for a dwarf) and Tauriel smiled sweetly down at him, both wondering silently in their minds if they should hold hands, but they both thought against it for the moment and just kind of shyly chuckled with each other.

He opened a small door which led to stairs that went down. Once they arrived at the bottom, she followed him in a narrow corridor that went on for a very long time. They finally got to the end and started ascending another staircase. At the top, they got to a large doorway and Kili pushed the doors open, which led to a long hallway with a somewhat high ceiling and many doors and archways off it. Tauriel recognized this as the dining and kitchen hall. The large ceremonial dining hall was the first room on to the right. Its doors we're open and Tauriel could see a few dwarves busying themselves with cleaning and straightening. Other dwarves were bringing in chairs to go around a very large rectangular wood table. She marveled at dwarf architecture and how many rooms inside the mountain could have skylights, such as this one. She could tell it was early evening and twilight would soon be upon them, as there wasn't much light coming in.

They kept going down the hallway. Tauriel guessed that behind these other doors were other dining halls. Many interesting smells started to reach her nose and she knew they were getting closer to the kitchens. No doors were at this doorway as it was very wide, enough for at least six dwarves standing shoulder to shoulder that could enter and exit comfortably. Tauriel peered into the large room that it led into and she saw Bombur sitting on a very large comfortable chair beside a small desk with many books and loose papers. Many other dwarves were rushing around carrying bowls, trays with food, casks of ale, etc. to and from other rooms off that main one where Bombur was. Kili waved and said, "hi Bombur. How's the preparations going for the upcoming feast?" Bombur just shook his head and shuffled the mess of papers on the desk, like he was looking for something. As they continued past this room, Kili looked up at Tauriel and chuckled at her puzzled expression. "Bombur NEVER thinks there's enough food," said Kili and tauriel immediately got the joke.

They were reaching the end of the long hallway which forked. To the left was another very large hallway with many dwarves coming and going. Seeing Tauriel, they weren't sure how to react, because with Kili with her, they didn't know how to treat her; they bowed to Kili though and said "Lord." He also seemed still taken aback at the gesture and gave slight bows in return. They continued, still, to give Tauriel nonplussed expressions. Kili noticed, but shook it off by saying, "umm, let's go this way." He led her to the right passageway instead and there wasn't anyone in this one. It was smaller, darker and there were less doorways too, Tauriel noted. He led her a short way until they reached the end where there was a small door. Kili pushed it open and Tauriel gasped at the sight she saw.

**_okay, a short one, I know...but the next Chp is much longer and MAJOR fluffiness on the way! :-]_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I think everyone will loooooove this chapter! *wink *wink!_**

chp 29

Past the door that Kili opened, they stood on a small stoop that overlooked an open in the mountain. Tauriel was shocked to see it was very large and completely open to the sky, which by now, was all twilight. She could not believe there was something this beautiful in the middle of a mountain! There were many trees and growing things here. One side, the one that backed up to the mountain even had an immense waterfall coming from the upper reaches of rock and landed in a large shallow pond. Many of the Ravens had their homes here in the trees and tauriel could hear them lightly tittering. Her heart lept and she was practically breathless as this place so reminded her of her home. She put her hand over her heart, "Oh, Kili..." was all she managed to get out. He was watching her raptly and reveled in her beautiful and awed expression with huge grin on his own face. "I've been wanting to show this to you for awhile. Of course our gardens will need much tending since its been so long since they had proper care. Maybe you could help us with that," Kili smiled as he winked at her. "How...how, did this come to be Kili?" Tauriel asked.

"Well...of course, we dwarves don't have much a palette for many foods, but at one time, the mountain was host to many a visitor so we needed to have supply of fruits, nuts, fresh water and the like, so this area was leveled off and made into gardens," Kili replied. "Can I see more?" Tauriel asked and he gave her another huge smile, "of course," to this he held out his hand and she grasped it lovingly, heat exchanged from their touch and they both felt tingles of electricity going up their arms. They descended the few steps down to the main level. They walked along the edge of the pond still holding hands while Tauriel looked all around, taking in as much as possible. They walked a little further and Tauriel stooped down, Kili also kneeled next to her. She put her hands on the dusty leaves; she could see that there were indeed the remnants of many plants and other once living things here. They would need to be coaxed back to life, but the foundation was good, and she knew that's all things needed to grow and thrive.

With these thoughts in her head, she looked over to Kili who was patiently sitting next to her, drinking in her happy contentment; and all of a sudden she slid next to him, cupping her one hand and slowly slid it over his jaw. The sensation was unusual for her, she had never felt anything like it - but it wasn't at all unpleasant, in fact it was not just her hand tingling but she could feel that electricity run through the entire length of her body. She was now very close to Kili and she could feel the heat radiating out from him. Sitting on the ground next to each other, they were the same height and when she cupped Kili's jaw she could see his pupils dilate, surprised by what she had done. Emboldened by her actions, he raised a hand, fingertips brushing strands of her hair and moving on so his fingers wove through her long silky hair, his thumb resting underneath the curve of her cheekbone and the other strong four fingers just below her ear and at the back of her neck gently pulled her closer to him where their lips met.

She pushed any thoughts of hesitancy out of her mind and finally, willingly let her body take over. She leaned into his embrace, keeping her one hand along the side of his face and her other hand, even whole forearm was pressed against his chest, and Kili's other arm at her lower back pulled her closer to deepen their embrace. She could feel the strong muscles under his shirt and the deep pound of his heart, their mouths parting slightly to taste the rich sweetness of the other.

Under the twinkling stars their innocent first embrace lasted awhile, both only leaning back to catch their breath and then slowly let go of each others arms. Not knowing what to say for a long period of time, they just looked at each other. Tauriel was the first to speak..."yes," was all that she said, as she looked at Kili. He blinked his eyes and smiled at her with a quizzical look as he tilted his head slightly. She continued, looking deep into those amazing coppery hazel eyes with the golden glow, "do you remember, not so long ago, when you asked me a question?" He continued his puzzled look, so she elaborated, "although you may not have realized it at the time it was me you were asking of it."

He thought for a moment, then slowly the realization came to him and he smiled; if not also slightly blushing. He looked away from Tauriel and up at the stars, "I guess I should have realized when I woke up in Laketown, healing from my arrow-wound, that you were the one that healed me...had saved me, yet again." Tauriel noticed the slightest hint of embarrassment in Kili's last words. She took his hand in hers and patted the top with her other hand which caused him to break his gaze with the sky and look into her eyes with the silvery glow; "Kili, my beautiful, brave Prince...for many a long years I have existed. And by existed I mean, I have walked this earth, I have learned and done many things...but now, looking back, I cannot say I truly have ever lived, until I met you that day in the forest." His eyes seemed misty, but after a few moments, a slight chuckle escaped from him, "ahh, yes...on another occasion where you happened to be rescuing my backside."

She didn't perceive any embarrassed tone in this last statement, so she squeezed his hand a little more and said, "remember when I said we know not what designs the Valar have for us; perhaps us meeting and continually finding ourselves in each other's presences...maybe we are to play a part in some future that has been written, but is not known to us at this time." He looked back up at the stars, which seemed to be twinkling back at them and Tauriel noticed Kili seemed sad and with a heavy heart. "Kili...?" she asked. He sniffed, dropping his gaze from the sky and finally looking back into her eyes and squeezed her hand back. "Never in my all short lifetime have such weighty concepts been pressing at the forefront of my mind, Tauriel. My life was one of exploring, fun, fighting and yes, recklessness," he noted Tauriel smirked at this, "If what you're saying is true, I guess...I just wish..." he struggled for the right words..."I wished I would have paid attention all along to the lessons my brother and uncle were trying impart on me, for all those years."

Tauriel sensed he was close to breaking down again with the fresh remembrances of his fallen kin so she scooted closer to him and put her other hand on his back and rubbed it gently (not knowing why she needed to do this, but just following her instincts), which seemed to stave off his increasing punctuated breathing. "Kili, everyone must bear the weight of responsibility as the years peel away, you are not the first and will not be the last. However, yes, most do not have to face the mantle of kingship, as you will have to." She could feel a slight shuddering sob flow through his body, and continued with her soothing words, "do not fear the unknown, my love. As I said, once I met you, the path and purpose to my life became clear; and nothing with steer me from it, now that we are on that road, together. I will never stray from you and will always be by your side, no matter what we are to endure, even though the road may be a hard one to weather."

His sniffling slowly stopped and he leaned into her and nuzzled his head into her neck. She held him tight and caressed him for awhile longer, smoothing his long hair and his brow and cheeks. After a bit, he pulled away, "damnit Tauriel, why do I always seem so weak and helpless around you," he said half joking, but half serious at the same time. "Because, my love, your burdens are much greater than mine and I will do whatever I can to help you carry the weight of them." They sat there for awhile, Kili thinking, but then shook his head and had a perturbed look. "Wait... Tauriel...I remember...being on Ravenhill. We were fighting the orcs, but...I thought I saw you arguing with your king. He seemed very displeased it looked. I remember being torn between following my uncle and brother and coming down to see what had happened."

Now it was Tauriel's turn to look away. "It...it is nothing for you to worry about, my love." Kili searched for her hands and took them in both of his, forcing Tauriel to look at him. "Why was Thanduil so upset with you Tauriel?" Kili asked sternly. She looked away from him and tried to pull away, but he did not relinquish his grasp. He could sense her sad emotions and said quietly, but firmly, "Tauriel...please tell me. Tell me what happened between you and your king." She sighed slowly and deeply, her chest heaving and letting much air out of her nose...but she did eventually begin. "It was because...because I chose you," Tauriel said quietly.

"The King was just going to leave, even though we knew you and your kin were going to be overrun and I would not permit him to desert his allies again. I pulled my bow against him, blocking his exit...and...and he cut it in two with his sword." Kili listened, going from sadness to fury as she told him her tale. He grasped her hands again, "Tauriel...you have great burdens too...it's not just just me. I'm so sorry that you have had to deal with this," he shook his head, "all on account of one stubborn, reckless dwarf." She acknowledged his concern by smiling and squeezing his hands back. "Did you see him after that? I mean...did you talk with him about what had happened?" Tauriel looked up and said, "yes, actually I did. It was when you were gravely injured, and I thought...I thought I had lost you. He came, and, well...he actually acknowledged that my feelings for you were real. I think he was trying to make amends with me. After that, he was gone...he took my injured and slain kin and the rest of his army home, without so much a word to anyone." Kili watched her with a worried and concerned look at these last words, wondering what this may portend for the future.

They sat there awhile, lost in their thoughts. Kili sighed, as if coming to a resolution in his mind. He grasped her hands, "Tauriel, I know, yes, our road ahead may be difficult... trying to overcome the stupid prejudices of our kin, but I pledge to you- I will never give up on you either and we will face whatever comes our way, together." She looked lovingly into his eyes and caressed his jaw. Then she laid her head beside Kili's neck and he put both arms around her and held her tight. They sat there, together, in each other's arms for a very long while, just looking at the stars. A long while later, Kili gave an enormous yawn. Loathe they were to get up and out of each other's embrace Tauriel said, "Come my Prince...let us get you to your bedchamber where you can get some much needed rest." He raised an eyebrow at her; she demurely batted her eyes and said, "I told you I was not going anywhere...but as for tonite...you are, you're headed straight to bed."

He rolled his eyes but took his hand in hers and they strolled back the way they had come, meeting no one on their way. Passing the outer, public chambers, they descended a side staircase and took a turn off the first landing. Kili wanted to make sure Tauriel got back to her room okay. When they reached her doorway, he wanted to mention about tomorrow, as it just entered his mind; happy they were to have had thought of none of the other pressing concerns in these few hours.

"Tauriel, I'm afraid I will be busy much of the day tomorrow. Balin has me 'bout run ragged with all these meetings and negotiations. I will make sure breakfast is sent to you, and I will try to catch up with you some time in the afternoon, if that's okay." He said it like he was genuinely worried that she would say it wasn't okay..."yesss...my love," she purred. His eyes sparkled, remembering her earlier "yes" and the very heavy meaning behind it...this spurred him to reach one hand up the side of her neck. He intertwined his fingers into her hair, then moving to the back of her neck and brought her head down to meet his. "Amarlime," he whispered and hungrily searched out her mouth. He backed her against the wall...and she didn't resist. One hand still grasping her down to him, the other cupping the graceful curve of her hip bone, gently but insistently pulling her towards his body. Tauriel allowed herself to be pushed up against the cold stone wall. The competing sensations of the ice cold stone and the incredible heat coming in waves from Kili's passionate embrace sent her whole body into sensory overload. She wrapped her arms above his shoulders deepening their kiss. The reveled in each other's passion, heedless of the disapproving eyes that watched them in flickering candlelight of the hallway.

Their first intimate moments together finally were complete bliss. Kili so wanted to continue. Continue tracing every curve of her beautiful form. Explore every smell and taste of her...but he would not force himself like that, on her. They breathlessly, slowly slightly backed away from each other, but held each other in their arms until their breathing slowed to normal. "You...you should go and get some rest, my love," she said raggedly. He ran his strong fingers through her soft hair and stood on his tiptoes to touch his forehead to hers. "Yes, Amralime," I'm a'headin that way," he yawned, "just wanted to make sure you got back to your room okay." Tauriel narrowed her eyes, "Master dwarf- let us not forget who has saved who...on multiple occasions, I might add." He leaned up and gave her a quick, sweet kiss on the lips, "Well, it is high time I returned the favor, m'lady." They gave each other one last smile for the evening and he watched Tauriel enter her room and he closed the door. As he walked jauntily back the long way to his chamber, all he could thinking about was that...yes...yes, she could love him.

**_ohhh...I'm so happy I could finally bring "them" to this point! I couldn't wait for you guys to read it!...Waddaya think? :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Here's the next chapter, hope you like it. And if you do have a chance please post a review~ it helps me know how you'd like to see the direction of the story take._**

Chp 30

Tauriel really had no need for sleep. Being an elf, one sunset to the next sunrise is really like the blink of an eye. They may, at times, go into a state of semi consciousness, where their hyper attuned senses slow; but Tauriel did not feel like that in the slightest, now. Finally, her and Kili were able to spend some meaningful time together and she was ecstatic. When she got back to her room, she drifted over to the window and stood there looking up at her beloved stars. The position she was viewing them now from was different than when she used to look at them from her home in Mirkwood, it took awhile to orient herself to see her favorite ones.

Looking at them, she reflected on how so much has happened in such a short time. She could not believe she was here, in Erebor, the home of dwarves. Before they came to her forest, her thoughts did sometimes think of the outside world, other races and cultures and she had longed for adventure and to make a difference. She smiled, and now she had, she thought. Still, the intense emotions she had felt recently was like some of her life, her grace ebbing away from her body. She felt so different now from that simple, sylvan elf who was Captain of the Guard and had just dreamed of a life away from her forest. Now that it had happened, she didn't have any regrets, but just still amazed at the path her life was on now. Finding her one love, so improbable their pairing and the life that may be waiting for them. Now more than ever before, so many things were unknown to her and it made her anxious, because...her life and her life with him, mattered now.

A soft knock at her door roused her from her deep contemplation and she realized it was now morning. She didn't hear Kili's sweet voice following the knocking, so it must be someone else. She went over to the door of her modest room and opened it. Ori was standing there sheepishly and holding a box. "Hi Tauriel," he said. She waited for him to start talking again but he didn't, he just kind of stood there nervously shifting from one foot to the other. "Hello...Ori...what can I do for you?" Tauriel asked. "Kili wanted me to get this to you," Ori said. "Oh...I see. Thank you," Tauriel replied, as she took the box from him and put her hand on the door to close it. But Ori had not left yet, as if he had more to say. "Ori, was there something else you needed?" she asked. "Well...umm, I was just wondering if you wanted to accompany me and Bilbo as we explore the mountain? "

Tauriel didn't need much time to think, "sure I'd love to! Let me just get my clothes," she replied. "Well, you might, er...want to check the box first," he smiled. "Plus also don't forget your breakfast, it must have been sitting here for awhile. I'll wait outside. Bilbo will be along shortly," he said. Tauriel took the tray of food and the box into her room. She set the tray of sweet breads, fruit and juice on her table and put the large box on her bed. She grabbed some fruit to munch on and went over to the bed where she opened the lid and was surprised by the contents. Inside were many fine garments. Not elvish made, but of softer and finer materials than her current attire. She got them out and laid them on the bed. There were pants, comfortable shirts, soft shoes, undergarments (she blushed, wondering who picked these out for her) and even a tunic-like dress.

She looked over them and picked out a nice shirt that was of white linen with seams that crossed over her chest, slighty giving it a v neck appearance. She put it on and it actually fit her pretty well. The brown pants were a little short in length and baggy in the waist. Tauriel smiled and thought, well elves do have some unique proportions compared to other races. Further looking in the box she found some stockings, they were made of soft material so she stretched it out and tied it around the pants which seemed to hold them up well. There wasn't anything she could do about the length so she just shrugged. She pulled the stockings on and then added the soft shoes. She walked over to the small mirror Kili had had placed in her room. One of he things she had actually kept from her pack was her elvish hairbrush, so she set about brushing her long hair. She placed it in a simple high ponytail and looked at herself in the mirror and she thought she looked...and felt, a little like her old self. She finished a few of the breads and the fruit and took a mighty swig of the juice, all were very tasty.

Then she opened her door and, sure enough, Ori was sitting on a small bench in the corridor and was waiting for her. When she came into the corridor he stood up, dumbfounded. He couldn't speak, but just looked at the floor, sheepishly, but kept looking up and stealing glances at her as they started walking. The long corridor had many doors coming off of it. Tauriel guessed these were other personal chambers, but no one was in the hallway at the moment. Also she noted that the corridor, in fact most of the places she had visited in the mountain, had been lit by an intricate torch system with tubing connecting all the torches together. The lack of much light of course was not a problem for her, being an elf, as they inherited their ancestors' ability to see when there was only starlight. The dwarves, she thought, also used to living underground, probably could see well too, in the low light conditions. As they turned another corner and started down another long hallway, she was curious, so she asked Ori.

Glad to have something inconsequential to chat about, Ori relaxed a little bit. "Yes, I have never known a dwarf who had trouble seeing underground. Although being in open air I found the night sky, especially on very cloudy night, was difficult to see. Like our eyes were made for being mostly underground," he chuckled. "That is interesting," said Tauriel. "How about out in the bright sunshine? Do you find it difficult to see?" Ori replied, "Yes, when we were on our way to Erebor and were being chased by a pack of orcs, we were running through this low lying valley with rocks all around and it was so bright, I'm surprised not one of us ran right into a rock!" he again laughed out loud. "I don't know how Kili was able to see that Orc mounted on the warg enough to get him with an arrow!" Tauriel smiled at the mention of her prince, "hmm...I'd love to hear more stories about him, someday." Ori smiled, "I'm sure you would, but I don't know many though. I didn't grow up in the Blue Mountains, as they did. We are distant cousins though." Ori stood up straight and proud with the last statement. "I daresay his mother has tons of stories she can tell you soon," he smirked. Tauriel stopped all of sudden. Ori kept smiling, "oh...had you not heard? Princess Dis will be coming from the Blue Mountains to live in Erebor and she will be arriving in a few days." Tauriel swallowed hard, she didn't ever remember being more nervous.

**_Please also see and Like my Facebook page, of the same name "Kili Cannot Be Dead." I post every day about Kili and Tauriel related info and pictures! Plus- I will soon be posting my exclusive map/sketch of Erebor (as it relates to my story)!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hello~~our next little chapter! Please enjoy_**

**_:)_**

Chp 31

They walked in silence the rest of the way down the hall until they reached a room where there was an overlook. She recognized this as the room Kili was in the other day when she saw him by a balcony. She looked over the balcony out towards a cavernous space. Light and airy from a few openings in the ceilings she looked down and saw what must have been close to one hundred dwarves hurriedly busying themselves with loading gold and treasures into large buckets on wheels. Busy in their tasks, they didn't even notice the elf and diminutive dwarf at the top of the stairs. "Pretty amazing, huh Tauriel?" Ori asked. Speechless for a few moments, she replied, "wow...all the glittering and sparkling reminds me of the stars I gaze at at night." Ori was looking up at Tauriel in amazement. "From as much as I've read about elves, I just never would have believed it- this amazing horde of all kinds of the most wonderful treasures...and it looks like stars to you?!" he spoke, still dumbstruck and shaking his head. "Well, Master Ori, what is a treasure to you, may not be to others. For us, the stars ARE treasures beyond measure. They are a special gift from the Valar which make them more precious to us than anything of material worth." Ori still seemed amazed that one could ignore the gold and riches below, but just shrugged happily and said "okay." As Tauriel said the words though, her brow darkened and she thought to herself, unfortunately, she knew of one elf that DID value certain gems above many things- her King.

Roused from her depressing thoughts she saw Ori waving to someone. Looking down was the Hobbit, Bilbo, smiling and waving them to come down. Tauriel and Ori descended the long staircase and finally arrived at ground level. "Well...what does an elf think of all this stuff, I wonder" Bilbo asked. "As I told my friend here," she said looking down at Ori, "it certainly is beautiful. And I can see why many races desire it. But it is just not in our being to hold value in things of the like." Ori just shook his head, but Bilbo smiled and nodded, "I understand Tauriel. We hobbits do value our possessions, so, I can see why the beauty and allure of gold and treasure would cause some races to war with each other over it. But, for me...give me a cozy chair to put my feet up, a well stocked pantry," he coughed and looked at Ori; to which Tauriel could have sworn Ori had an embarrassed look on his face. Bilbo continued, "a large garden, endless wine and ale, a hearty stock of Old Toby, and great friends and family to enjoy it with-that's what I consider treasure." Tauriel and Ori smiled, all three lost in their own thoughts.

The other dwarves there, although busy, some finally took note of the unusual grouping standing close by the treasure and had scowling looks on their faces as they went about their tasks. Gloin was there, directing all the dwarves moving busily about but Bilbo didn't recognize any of the other ones, so he quietly asked Ori, "who are these other dwarves?" All three scanned the vast chamber, they could see large dwarves dressed in green outfits staged at the entrances to the chamber; the rest of dwarves that were busily moving about with wheelbarrows were in light tan, comfortable clothes. Ori leaned in close to the other two (Tauriel, for her part, had to bend down to be closer to other's heights); "The ones in green are guards appointed by Dwalin to watch over these others in tan who are going through the treasure. Obviously all the dwarves here came with Dain from the Iron Hills. Others from our own clans will be arriving soon, but with so much to do, we must use Dain's men to help out right now. Kili had Dwalin pick out the ones most loyal to the line of Durin. Those are the ones dressed in green, the soldiers' attire; and they are making sure their is no thievery going on as the treasure is being sorted. The rest are truly Dain's men, the ones in the light tan colors." Tauriel noticed that it was the ones in that color that were giving her the most scowls, so she tried to ignore them.

Bilbo picked up on the color references and inquired further, to which Ori replied, "yes, in dwarven culture, color of attire does matter, it helps denote status and career. Green is traditionally our professional soldiers and warriors color of choice. The royal line favors blues, blacks and purples; as they are the hardest dyes for us to obtain, and conveys a certain status. Red is also a status color- and reserved for those in our most important fields, such as the ones who have dealings with other races, like traders, and those dealing with gold, money and other things of worth. And those in shades of brown are, well...are workers, builders, blacksmiths, and the like." Bilbo looked up and down Ori and said, "hmm...I guess I never really thought about it...but, yes...Dwalin's attire is quite different from Bifur's I suppose. What do your colors mean, light greys and violets?" Ori looked somewhat dejected and said, "well being a scribe, or such other "soft" pursuits, is not viewed very highly in our culture, to put it bluntly," Tauriel patted Ori on the shoulder and said to him smiling, "To my people, knowledge of the past is of the utmost importance. Books are treasures almost as equal as the stars. Plus, I know you to be a strong and brave fighter." To this, Ori stood straight with a self important smile on his face and felt a little better. Bilbo replied, "that's interesting- for us hobbits...we don't care WHAT color our clothes are, just that they are comfortable!" They all had a good chuckle over that.

Ori heard someone calling his name over all the noise of busy dwarves in the room. He looked over his shoulder and saw his brother, Dori coming down the stairs. He gave a slight bow to Tauriel when he arrived at the trio's position. "Lady Tauriel, I see you have gotten the clothes I prepared for you. They seem to be fine-fitting, and that makes me glad. I kind of, er...had to guess at your proportions," he smiled. "So I have you to thank Master Dori- well, a hearty thank you I do give. These are very comfortable (not quite like her elven-made wear she thought- but she didn't let on), thank you so much!" Dori gave her another bow and smiled, "well, fine lady, not just me- Kili had me go into Laketown to search out some better fitting clothes for you...but I did mend and hem them a little bit, here and there," he smiled. "It is very much appreciated, Master Dori," Tauriel said and bowed to him.

"Yes, my brother knows all about the colors and attires to which we were discussing previously," said Ori. Dori looked excited at the prospect of talking about some of his favorite things, but then slapped himself in the forehead abruptly, "darn it all...I would love to stay and chat...but much to prepare for," he winked, "oh and Balin needs you right away in the Throne Room Ori...he said to bring lots of paper and quills." Ori sighed, "I guess I won't be able to go on a tour with you today. Perhaps another time," he sighed again, and hurried off. Bilbo looked up at Tauriel and said, "Well, it looks like it is just us-would you like to accompany me, m'lady?" "Sure," she smiled down at him.


End file.
